gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Maverick
The Maverick is the most common helicopters in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It has existed since Grand Theft Auto III, although it was not flyable by the player and was only used by police and by enemies in one mission. Renditions GTA III The Maverick was not accessible by any means in GTA III as it was considered a static object with constantly rotating blades. The windows were also non-transparent for this reason. GTA Vice City In GTA Vice City, the Maverick is a fully accessible vehicle, available in quite a few places. It can fit 4 people including the pilot. It has a moderate maximum speed, can survive some damage, and it is the only helicopter that is available in a variety of colours. There is also another smaller 2 passenger version dubbed VCN Maverick that is used by the Vice City News Network. GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Maverick is essentially the same helicopter, but with slightly altered handling, and a new sound. One can be found at Easter Bay International Airport in San Fierro, on the helipad of San Fierro Police Headquarters, on the helipad in Bayside Marina, on top of San Fierro Medical Center, and on the helipad of the Emerald Isle in Las Venturas. As in GTA Vice City, there is also a news helicopter version of the Maverick, the News Chopper, that can be seen flying along with the Police Maverick once the player reaches a 4-star wanted level. GTA Liberty City Stories There is also a Maverick in GTA Liberty City Stories that was not intended to be flown by the player. It can obtained by using this trainer for the PSP version of the game. It can however be obtained by the player using their own skills during a mission. GTA Vice City Stories In GTA Vice City Stories, the Maverick has a large magnet attached to the bottom in one mission, where Vic Vance is required to pick up several objects with it. This magnet is not available at any other time. The Maverick is used in some missions and accessible at Escobar International Airport and the stadium in Downtown. Lance also owns one, which is seen occasionally in the game. GTA IV ]] In GTA IV the Maverick has been changed slightly, the new changes include: new crash animations, new sound and better design, although it still remains similar to the previous Mavericks. In GTA IV, the Maverick is the only civilian helicopter, and it may be found at either Francis International Airport, some of the helipads or on skyscraper helipads, the Alderney Heliport above the Booth Tunnel or even at Brucie's Heli Ride activity. The damage has been improved and like all other helicopters, if the helicopter blades hit a wall too much, the blades will be ripped apart and the helicopter, devoid of its ability to maintain lift, will fall, either inflicting damage or killing the player. Also, the entire tail boom can snap off if the player strikes it against a building or barrier with enough force. With the tail boom destroyed, the player has no control over the helicopter except for altitude and orientation. When the player unlocks Brucie's Chopper ability, the player can spot this humorous message on the "A" pillar while in the passenger seat: "This helicopter might crash but we really don't care if it does, refer to flight manual for help." Overall Overall the Maverick is a good choice of transport in GTA Vice City, but GTA San Andreas has many better options. In GTA IV most helicopters are just variants of the Maverick, so for style go for a different variant (like a Helitours Maverick}. However, for function, go for an Annihilator as it has weaponry and is the fastest helicopter in the game. The Maverick is based on the Bell 206L Longranger. Locations GTA Vice City *Roof of the Hyman Condo safehouse. *Roof of the Vercetti Estate. GTA San Andreas *Easter Bay International Airport, near the Dodo hangars. Oddly, the doors are not locked even without a pilot's license, allowing it to be used if the player can get into the airport. *The top of the tallest building in Los Santos. The building has a star-shaped top. The Maverick may not be there, it spawns randomly. *San Fierro Police Headquarters Helipad. Spawns there after Toreno's Last Flight, the mission where you have to stop Toreno with a rocket launcher. *Bayside Marina helipad. *On the roof of San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro GTA: Liberty City Stories *Cannot be obtained normally. Must use a trainer like this one for the PSP version of the game GTA Vice City Stories *Near Hyman memorial stadium. *In Escobar International Airport(activates Vice Sights mission as you get on it). GTA IV *Roof of a skyscraper next to Star Junction. Roof can be accessed via a window-cleaner's lift on the north end next to Kunzite Street. *Alderney Heliport, above Booth Tunnel. *Backyard of a house in Westdyke, south of abandoned casino. *South-east Algonquin, at the Helitours spot. Helitours Mavericks spawn here. *On a helipad in front of a pumping station in West Algonquin, along the waterfront. *On a firestation helipad in south-western Alderney, near the Plumbers Skyway. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Aircraft